27 April 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-04-27 ; Comments *Start of show: "Evening all." *Show is now complete: earlier files reflect the fact that segments are scattered between two separate recordings. Broadcast from Peel Acres. *Peel plays a 15-minute segment from first Steve Miller Band album from 1968, initially on the basis that it’s the ultimate seagulls record, then gets carried away listening to it. Sessions *Cats Against The Bomb, one and only. Recorded: 2000-03-05. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Petit Vodo: Crey (LP - 69 Stereovox) Butcher's Wig *Plaid: Stimul (12" - Booc) Warp WAP103 *Super Furry Animals: Ymaelodi A‘r Ymylon (Banished To The Periphery) (LP - Mwng) Placid Casual PLC03CDP *Cats Against The Bomb: Nerys Hughes Versus The Time Tunnel (session) *Girlboy Girl: Should We Or Shouldn‘t We (LP - Fresco) Black Bean & Placenta BBPTC 135 *''File a) tape flip, ends near start of above song'' *Decoder: Hord 39 (LP - Concussion) TECH ITCH=TILP=0001 § *Trinity: Rasta Determination Compilation (LP - Shanty Town Determination) BLOOD AND FIRE=BAFCD 031 § *''File a) continues here'' *Broadcast: Chord Simple (Single: Come On Let's Go) Warp WAP132CD *LSG: Hearts (EP - Blueprint) Superstition SUPERSTITION 2018 *Cats Against The Bomb: South Suffolk Super Sexy Sex Club (session) *''File b) starts here'' *Clinic: Earth Angel (LP – Internal Wrangler) Domino *Derrero: Mono Man (LP – Fixation With Long Journeys) Big Noise *Sam & Valley: Baby Kaeru Comes Back (LP – A Miracle Is Simple) Angelika Köhlermann *Cinerama: Gigolo (EP – Wow) Scopitones *Steve Miller Band: Children Of The Future / Pushed Me To It / You've Got The Power / In My First Mind (LP - Children of the Future) Capitol *Dave Tarrida: Mousecatcher General (LP - Annex 3) Tresor *''File a) tape flip, ends during above track'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: Bottleneck At Capel Curig (LP - Trouble Over Bridgwater) Probe Plus *Cats Against The Bomb: Triple Lawsuit Action (session) *Lee Perry: The Upsetter (LP – Essential Madness From The Scratch Files) Metro *''File a) resumes towards end of following track'' *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Duchess (CD – The Virginian) Bloodshot – Scott Walker cover *Maniphest feat. Mr. Thing: Unorthodox Turntabular Angles (LP – Return Of The DJ Vol.3) Bomb Hip Hop *Jerry Douglas & Peter Rowan: When You And I Were Young Maggie (LP – Yonder) Sugarhill *''File b) ends here'' *Cats Against The Bomb: Search & Destroy (session) (an Iggy Pop song) *The Cuban Boys: I Like Everybody (LP - Eastwood) EMI 528 470 *''and hello to Roger Carruthers...'' *PJ Harvey: Legs (LP - Rid Of Me) Island 514 696-1 *Grover Mitchell: Midnight Tears (7") Decca File ;Name *a) 2000-04-27 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *b) Peel_2000-04-27B.mp3 *c) jp000427 ;Length *a) 01:33:08 *b) 00:58:33 *c) 01:59:51 ;Other *a) Many thanks to taper Ed B and digitiser Weatherman22 *b) Many thanks to User:Syrtis for sharing the show. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) download *b) No longer available online *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes